Waiting For The Day
It was like she was in a different realm, but it also felt very familiar to her at the same time. Deep in her sleep, Judy was having a strange dream again. In her police uniform, she was traveling across the streets of Zootopia. The way the city looked in her dream reminded her so much of what happened a long time ago. She could hear all the familiar sounds of peril and see all the troubles she went through as passing through the dark streets. The rabbit had these kinds of dreams quite often that brought back memories of past times. The days she was bullied and the Nighthowler crisis. Not really nightmares, but flashbacks of the past. It was no use getting worried about them now though. The past was past, even though Judy couldn´t forget these things. As she walked through the eerie, dreamlike city, she noticed eventually light at the end of the tunnel. Also, a gentle male voice calling out her name. A voice she could recognize any day. Judy walked faster forward to the light. As she approached it, the darkness in the city started to fade away and it began to look more like the peaceful city she lived in at the moment. She had succeeded in making the world a better place indeed, and the dream reflected this. But as she approached the light, the place started to look even more different than that. The closer Judy got to it, the city started to fade away. She couldn´t help but wonder where she was. Suddenly, the place started to look like a beautiful, peaceful meadow with petals falling from the sky. It was very much like the meadows near her childhood home. Judy gasped as she noticed something changing around her too. Her uniform had disappeared and been replaced by a beautiful bridal gown with a tiara and a veil. The rabbit admired the dress, but was a little confused by this change. “Judy…” she could hear the voice again. It was Nick on the other side of the meadow near a patch of roses, looking handsome in a tux and a top hat as he seemed to be ready for the wedding too. Smiling gently at her and offering his paw at her, the fox wanted Judy to join him. A slight tear appeared in Judy´s eye. She had wished for this day for a long time to happen. The longing feeling in her heart felt soothed. Being the emotional mammal that she was, it wasn´t the first of these kinds of dreams Judy had had, though. She came to him and embraced him tightly. Like the city in the dream, she felt like she had left all her worries behind to be with him. Judy looked at her fox groom´s eyes. They shined brighter than they ever had before. It felt like they were in heaven almost. Her heart was pounding. With her and the fox, it was not just a simple budding friendship or a love at first sight scenario. It had taken time for their feelings to strengthen, and when they had confessed their feelings, their love had become strong as a mountain. Ever since Nick had joked about her loving him in the police car, the road had slowly but surely lead to a romance between the two. Judy had looked past Nick´s sly fox exterior and found the man of her dreams, while Nick had looked past her naïve country girl side and seen her for the beautiful woman she truly was. The two lovers had brought out the best in each other. Happiness was filling Judy´s mind so much that she felt like leaving her body. Wrapping her arms around Nick, she kissed his snout passionately. Nick lifted her up in his arms, nuzzling her too. He was just as happy as she was at the moment. Just the two of them together, with nothing to get between them in their bliss. Deep down that was one of the things Judy always had wished for. Smiling happily, she woke up. Judy was not in her wedding dress anymore, but in her familiar pink pajamas and bunny slippers instead. She was back at the Grand Pangolin Arms, sleeping in the same bed with Nick himself. As Nick kept sleeping while holding her, she looked at her paw with a huge engagement ring on it. Judy and Nick had gotten engaged just a few days ago, and she was anxiously waiting for it to happen. The rabbit had known the fox for almost two years, and she certainly never expected during their first meeting at the ice cream parlor that it would lead to this. First romantic bonding, then mating and now this. It was only a matter of time before they would have children too. The dream wasn´t that far away from reality in that respect. Just the mere thought of that made Judy´s heart pound like thunder. Nick opened his eyes a bit in his sleep, and looked at the beautiful rabbit. Seeing how blissful she was at the moment warmed his heart too. With all the encouragement from their friends and families, all the fears and doubts about Nick and Judy´s interspecies relationship had faded away fast. Their relationship was almost like a symbol for the unity between prey and predator. Judy snuggled up closer to her future husband, letting him hold her by the waist as he fell asleep again. He still did give her a gentle smooch on her cheek before that. With her ears down peacefully and eyes closed, Judy fell asleep too. There was no place in the world she loved to sleep at more than Nick´s embrace. Their wedding would take place next month, but Judy could already see it all happen. All their friends and family members would be there to see it, and Stu would give her daughter away before the holy man. They would make the most important vows ever in their life there, and be pronounced husband and wife. A perfect highlight for an era when love overcame prejudice. She couldn´t wait for the day. Category:Stories that take place in a dream Category:Oneshots Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Wedding stories